Professor Layon and the Many Mishaps
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: These are stories that are going to be about almost every character in the PL Serise from Professor Layton, Alfendi, Luke, Clive, Flora, Emmy, Crow, Randlle, Janice you name it! Going on there own adventures and what they did before and after the serise. The first story is Alfendi Layton and the Broken Top Hat, Give it a Shot! WARNING SPOILERS!
1. Alfendi Layton

**Alfendi Layton and the Broken Top Hat **

**Part 1**

**Twelve year old Alfendi is sent to retrieve the Professors precious top hat, but when our hero 'accidently' breaks it he needs all the help he can get to get it fixed before his dad finds out, or he could just make it worse… **

Professor Layton and his twelve year old son**, **Alfendi were meeting an old client of the Professors who had booked into the nearby hotel, the Professor was talking to his son about how he should remember his manners such as 'how do you do?' 'Excuse me' and 'you're welcome' not 'what!?' 'shut-up' or 'I'm going to cut your tongue out' or anything else that Alfendi says most days. But Alfendi wasn't listening he was thinking about what would happen if you put a human eye-ball in the microwave for three minutes and thirty seven seconds when suddenly the Professor stopped in the middle of the pavement.

"Dad?" Alfendi asked looking up at his father who had stopped with a look of shock on his face; he looked down at his son.

"Alfendi my son, I seem to have misplaced my hat."

Alfendi shrugged, "You left it at the house dad, while rushing to get all the right papers you left your hat on the left side of your desk, eleven and half millimetres from your Azran fossil which you have been examining for one week and two days."

The professor sighed with irritation but could help but admire his son's ability to be so exact, many people would say that Alfendi was bluffing but anyone who knew the red headed boy would know he wasn't one to bluff. "My boy, if you knew where my hat was when we left why did you not remind me to put it on, you know a gentleman never goes out in public with a bare head," the professor said blushing.

Alfendi rolled his eyes, his father had a full set of brown and grey hair it wasn't like he was going bald or anything "Dad, you look like an old stuffy Victorian when you wear that hat, it's the twenty first century for god's sake, only old crockers wear top hats like yours"

"Now Alfendi we've had this conversation before, a true gentleman must not over-look tradition if something is old doesn't mean it should be discarded now if you wouldn't mind Alfendi I need you to fetch my top hat since you are younger and have faster legs than me, I'm afraid I'm not getting any younger so if you would please do this simple task I will over-look your forgetfulness. I will meet you at the reception of the hotel in half an hour and make haste; a gentleman always does his task in a timely matter."

Alfendi didn't know why his father bothered, Alfendi would never be a true gentleman like his father and had no intention to be and he knows his father knows that too but he did have respect for his father and knew the true reason why he wore that hat and suddenly felt a pang of guilt, he hated it. He had to get rid of it! One way to get rid of this horrid pit in his stomach is to get his father's hat back to him in a 'timely manner'.

Alfendi was a small kid but he would sure run fast, whizzing past people not bothering to say 'sorry' or 'excuse me' he didn't really look at half the people, they didn't mean anything to him, they were stupid, dull and uninteresting, he only knew a few that were NOT stupid, and unknown to him he was going to see most of the non-stupid people today all because of a top hat.

Using his own pair of keys he opened the door to the house ran into his father's messy study, and there it was, the Professors beloved top hat sitting on the left side of his Professor Layton's desk, eleven and half millimetres from the Azran fossil his father had been examining for one week and two days.

"There you are old thing," Alfendi grumbled as he picked up the hat with both hands, but this didn't prevent the accident, did I mention that the Professors study was messy? Scattered with books, papers and a million old fossils that really shouldn't be on the floor! It was one of these fossils that Alfendi tripped on, he yelped as he crashed to the floor into a pile of books dropping the hat along the way. The crash shook the room and the top hat rolled towards the desk where a load of books tumbled on top of it.

Alfendi picked himself up and brushed of his now dusty trousers and ran his fingers though his thick dark red hair that the Professor had to spend an hour to get in place, his father wasn't going to happy when he sees the state he was in…oh well at least he got the…HAT!

He ran over to the desk where a pile of books had fallen, he moved them out the way revealing the now crushed top hat, Alfendi had a look of horror plastered on his face, his gold eyes wide, his mouth wide open, he was so glad that no one was looking at him now. It wasn't until after a minute had passed that he was able to shake himself off his shock and evaluate the problem in hand. His fathers' hat, the one he got from his long lost love was crushed, despite all the dangers this hat had faced it could still be killed by a pile of old dusty books, just typical!

He picked the hat up, the flap at the top of the hat had peeled off, the ribbon was now all rustled and the hem was now all bent. Alfendi tried to neaten up the hat as best he could, the hat was standing tall now but it still looked like it had been trampled on by head of elephant (If that's what books are).

"I can't give my father his hat back like this," Alfendi said out loud, his father would be so upset! Alfendi would be grounded for all eternity, fixing objects wasn't one of Alfendi's talents he needed help. His father had been generous and given him half an hour until they met back at the hotel, and thanks to Alfendi's speed he had arrived at the house in approximately five minutes and another two minutes were now lost, luckily Al knew one close person who could help him in this situation and she only lived in the flower shop across the road.

With hat in hand Alfendi Layton ran out of the house remembering to close the door behind him, and ran across the street to the flower shop, lucky it was usually open around this time and luckily it was a Sunday so there weren't many customers about, he would be able to speak to the owner of the shop without waiting.

The owner of the shop was a woman in her mid-twenties wearing a lovely pink frock with a flower apron and wore in her light brown hair in the long pony tail; this was Flora Reinhold Layton Alfendi's adopted sister. Why the great Professor Layton adopted this girl is a long story even longer as to why the professor adopted Alfendi and not worth going into but basically she was kind of Alfendi's older sister and he found her extremely annoying, she was either getting kidnapped, cooking horrible food, or messing about with flowers setting of his hay fever and he didn't know why his father or anyone else adored her, but the reason Alfendi was seeking his sisters help today was not only was she very creative but she also lived the closest and Al didn't have much time or else he would have rather asked his Uncle Luke or Descole for help but for now there was no time to be picky. "Flora!" Al called out strolling up to the desk in the bright coloured and horribly smelling flower shop, seriously he felt his hay fever acting up, suddenly he heard a shatter of glass coming from the back room and Flora walked out behind the curtain she looked shocked when she saw her little brother standing behind the desk of her shop on his own, usually when Alfendi was accompanied by his father because he was forced to be. "Al!" Flora cried out in happiness and run forward to hug her brother in a tight bear hug, it took him about 30 seconds to get out of her death grip and Flora noticed the professor hat in his hands. "Al?" Flora asked "Why have you got the Professors hat?" "It's broken" Alfendi said holding it out to his sister "And I need you to fix it in less the twenty five minutes" "WHAT!" Flora gasped in shock "Alfendi don't you know how important that hat is to your father, how could damage it like that?!" "I didn't do it on purpose!" Alfendi snapped back, why did his sister have to think the worse of him? "Ok" Flora said "I know the best and fastest way to fix it," "How?" Alfendi asked suddenly full of hope "Covering up the damage up with pretty flowers of course!" Flora said holding out a bunch of pink flowers up to Alfendi suddenly Alfendi made a big sneeze sending him back away from the flowers, honestly was his sister trying to kill him?! "No way Flora!" Alfendi snapped "There is no way my father is going around in public with a bunch of flowers on his head!" "Awww your so mean Al," Flora sighed, "I think it would look lovely!" "Can't you just fix it like it was before?" Alfendi asked not going to bother to argue with his sister, he was running out of time. "I could but I need glue to fix the top, it looks like it needs a new ribbon too and some cardboard to make the hat stand up probably again," Flora sighed in thought "You know your Uncle Luke and Clive are in the area today they said something about visiting Crow today maybe those three will be better help than me..." But Alfendi was already out of the door heading to the one place Crow would be... The Black Market. Alfendi couldn't help thinking how lucky he was! The second smartest person Alfendi knew, his Uncle Luke was in the market and was with two other clever people Clive and Crow. Ok maybe we need a little background here... Luke Trition is one of Alfendi's 'Uncles' though they are in no way related, you see Luke is one of the Professor Layton's ex apprentices but he moved away to America before the Professor took Alfendi in, but he visited from time to time and the two had a love-hate relationship but a close one and Luke only just moved back to England a year ago. Luke was now studying law and was living with one of his old friends Clive in 'future' London. How Luke came to know Clive, why Crow is in London and what is 'future' London is a very very VERY long story and will be probably is going to be turned it into another story in another time but back to Alfendi and The Broken Top Hat. The Market was around the corner from his house and the flower shop; it was busy place selling all different fruit, veg, clothing, craft things etc. but if his Uncle was visiting Crow then they must be at the Black Market... The Black Market was a well hidden underground room right at the bottom of the normal market and only the smartest puzzle master minds knew where to find it, and luckily Alfendi Layton was one of them. Swiftly moving though the crowds of people he came to the back of one of the market stalls that sold paintings, behind this stall was a large round grid big enough for a man to jump though. Alfendi looked around to ensure that no one was watching him and on the metal grid he used the secret knock that only a few knew. Suddenly he heard a lock turning and the grid moved a little and a pair of eyes looked up at him. "It's me Alfendi Layton," Al whispered to the pair of eyes, "Is my Uncle Luke down there?" Suddenly the grid was pushed back further and a young girl with long dark hair and brown skin beckoned Alfendi in, Alfendi could never remember her name but she had led Alfendi through the Black Market before. They used a ladder to climb down into the tunnels that where empty, usually the black market sold all sorts of rare items and food they mustn't work on Sundays. The girl led the way through the tunnels to Crows office, there Alfendi saw three young men sitting around the table Crow, Luke and Clive, and they all turned when they saw who entered the room. "Why isn't it little Layton?" the man called Crow said standing up with a smile, he was tall and skinny with dark navy blue hair covering his left eye. "Don't tease him," The man next to him sighed running his hands though his light brown hair, this was Clive he was the oldest of the three. "I didn't expect to see you here today nephew," the other young man said, this was Luke he looked like a younger version of Clive; similar faces, same dark brown eyes, same height except Luke's' hair had grown slightly darker with age and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. If you want to know why Alfendi's Uncle has a damaged eye well that's for another story too. "Well I didn't expect to be here," Alfendi said, "I need you guys help me and I don't have much time." "Well what can the Black Market help you with today?" said Crow smiling getting into business man mode. "I accidently broke my dad's hat and I need you to fix it in less than twenty minutes." "WHAT!" Luke and Clive said shooting out of their seats, Luke was the most panicked. "Alfendi!" Luke explained "I was the Professor's apprentice for years and in that time we've been attacked by spectres, faced by mad magicians, been on an island of death, travelled the world, stood up against witches, got nearly ran over by a Ferris wheel, sword fighting vampires and faced giant robots," his eyes wandering to Clive at the mention of 'giant robots,' "And you're telling me you destroyed it already!" "Well to be honest Alfendi is a disruptive kid," Clive commented shrugging his shoulders "I'm right here you know," Alfendi shot, '_who says I'm disruptive?'_ Alfendi thought but he better save the question for another time "It was an accident and I don't have the time to go into it, can you just help me please..." "Of course we can" Crow said clapping his hands together, suddenly the hat was dragged out of Alfendi's hands, he yelped in surprise. Crow examined the hat, "Yeah don't worry Layton Junior this will only take a minute." "Wait Crow!" Luke and Clive shouted together and the room fell silent, Alfendi should have been happy that Crow could help, but looking at the other twos faces that doesn't seem to be the case. "You know Al," Clive said turning to the young boy, "That hat would of been better off it had had given it to your father as it was without asking Crow for help." "I didn't want to ask Crow for help I was going to ask for _yours,_" Alfendi sneered now turning his attention towards his Uncle but Luke just shrugged it was too late now and Alfendi didn't see how Crow could make the hat any worse than it already was. At that second Crow pocked his head around the curtain that separated the marked from the office. "It's done!" He called around with a smug smile on his face. "That was quick," Clive mumbled, looking worried. "A little too quick," Luke stated lowering his blue Fedora hat down to cover his eyes, he did this when he was worried or embarrassed about something it's usually that Professor Layton did with his own hat. "Tada!" And Crow held out the...hat or that's what it was suppose to be, Clive was right that hat was better off as it was before Alfendi came here, Crow had made a complete mess of it! It looked like he had tried to put the flap back on using cellotape, that hat was standing upright but it was held by four long sticks on both sides of the hat, it now had a new red ribbon but it looked like the type of ribbon you might find on a Christmas present. "Crow- what- have- you- done?" Luke said pronouncing every word with emphasis. "Well the ribbon was a bit crumpled so I replaced it with a much brighter one that didn't sell last Christmas; the hat wasn't standing upright so I used these sticks to help." "What's that mess at the top?" Alfendi said pointing to the base of the hat "Don't tell me its cellotape?!" "That's exactly what it is Little Layton, I wanted Glue but all the strong stuff is sold out." "You made it worse!" Luke cried out with his hands on his head, "All we had to do was replace the cardboard for the inside of the top, take the ribbon off iron it and put it back on again and wouldn't it have been easier to put the flap on with cellotape on the _inside_ not the out!" "That would have taken too long Luke!" Crow argued back. "Not for me!" Luke shouted back, "It would have taken me 10 minutes to fix but at least Alfendi would have had enough time to get back to his father, now it would take even longer because of you!" "Ouch your words hurt me Luke," Crow said putting his hand on his heart. "Good," Luke said taking the hat back from black Crow. "Could you fix it now?" Alfendi asked his Uncle but he already knew the answer before this Uncle said it. "I can" his Uncle said, "but thanks to this guy here," pointing at the hurt looking Crow, "it would take me at least an hour and what time is the Professor expecting you?" "I have to meet him at the hotel at half three," Alfendi replied wondering what time it was now, Clive then looked at his watch. "Emm Alfendi?" Clive said, "You only have 15 minutes in that time we have to get the hat fixed and get you to the hotel," "How are we going to do that?!" Alfendi said now panicking what was his father going to say when he sees his beloved hat in this state? "Decorate it with Miss Flora's flowers?" Crow suggested, very helpful... "Crow are you not taking this seriously!?" Luke said clearly losing his patience at the older man. "Well..." Crow said "I have another idea; we could always get replacement..." "You know that's not such a bad idea," Clive said smiling, and Alfendi was suddenly filled with hope but they a thought occurred to him. "But my father's hat is one of a kind would your Black Market hold such I hat?" "I'm afraid not Little Layton," Crow said, and all hope was bashed "it is true we sell the rarest of items but Top Hats are not really in the range." "Great," Alfendi mumbled, he was so dead. "Don't get your hopes down too soon Alfendi," Alfendi turned around to Clive's voice still smiling, "I know at least one person who owns a direct copy of your father's hat." "Of course!" Luke suddenly interrupted "Why did we think of that before!" "Why? Who are you on about?" Alfendi asked "Why Don Paolo of course!" Clive said, "He is the master of disguises and has disguised as your father before I'm certain he has still kept everything." "I'm certain he has!" Alfendi said with joy, Don Paolo was his father's friend/enemy, his father has beaten Don Paolo's plans a number of times in the past and Don Paolo has done the same to Layton's plans he had even tried to kidnap Flora a few times, but Don Paolo was also a trusted Ally he had also helped the Professor a few times too and secretly Alfendi thought that Don Paolo didn't really mind Professor Layton at all. But then a worrying thought popped in Alfendi's head "But wait we don't know where Don Paolo is how do we find him?" "Easy" Said Luke "He lives in Future London." "Why would Don Paolo want to move there?" Alfendi asked. "Who wouldn't!?" Clive snapped clearly annoyed that his creation was being abused in such a way Alfendi ignored is Uncles housemate. "Ok...But how do we get there?" He asked "Quickly if you guys hurry," Crow said tapping his chin in thought, "Future London is underground and so is the Black Market Luke and Clive will show you the way" Alfendi didn't know that you could get to the Black Market though 'Future' London but if both areas are underground there was no reason why this wasn't possible, Alfendi was surprised he hadn't heard or even thought about the possibility. Of course Future London was lower down in to the earth that the Black Market the fastest way is by tram. Clive was boasting about how he had come up with the mechanics and the structure while Luke argued that it was him who came up with the idea in the first place. To get to the tram it was a short walk...well run down the tunnel that lead to a single tram like carriage, the only reason why there was only one was because only Luke, Clive Crow and now Alfendi knew about it though there is a debate that they should make the access to the Black Market to Future London open to the public, but it was still in debate. The four males climbed into the carriage and Clive did not hesitate to go to the control pad to push the button that made the tram move and pressed another button named 'A1B.' There were a few buttons like this Alfendi guessed that the buttons where used to go to different area in future London and any button beginning with 'A' had to be one of the oldest areas. "How long is this going to take?" Alfendi asked as the tram started. "Areas A are the original buildings," Luke explained, "So it will only be two minutes," Alfendi wondered why the fact going to the original buildings make it quicker to get there from the Black Market? "I'm not sure if you knew this Little Layton" Crow said, probably reading Alfendi's mind "But the Market is an actual part of Future London that was used for extra storage to store Clive's evil inventions but he gave it to me after coming out of prison and claiming his legacy." Luke shot Crow a dirty look as Clive shifted uncomfortably, the original purpose for Future London and Clive's imprisonment where touchy subjects and where rarely spoken of Alfendi felt the mood sift in and the silent speed of the tram only made the tension seem worse, but luckily the tension was broken when the tram suddenly stopped. That was quick. The four stepped out and Clive and Uncle Luke wasted no time of getting out of the carriage, the tram seemed to stop by a tunnel and there was a little side door in the wall, this must be the door to future London. Clive pulled his keys and unlocked the door and the group stepped out into an alleyway of Future London. I would describe Future London into more detail and of how there can be a sky underground and why people where living there or why there was the sound construction work going on in the distance but there is no time for that our heroes have to make their way to the home of Don Paolo. ... The four came out the alleyway and Clive pulled on his black Fedora hat that was very like Luke's and Alfendi didn't notice that he had been carrying it, Clive preferred to stay hidden even though he was no longer a criminal and now the owner of Future London people still felt uneasy around him and it felt unfair but it was better for the public and better for Clive himself. Alfendi supposed that Clive already knew where he was going because he seemed to be leading them though the bustling streets to another alleyway. Clive rapped on the door of the nearest house, which Alfendi supposed this was where Don Paolo lived and waited impatiently suddenly the letter box opened and a pair of beady eyes looked up at them. "What do you ruddy misfits want?" The croaky old voice snapped, this was the voice of Don Paolo so Alfendi didn't know why they were the ones being called 'misfits'. "We don't have much time to explain" Clive called out "Have you still the top hat you used to use when you disguised as Professor Layton?" "I might do," The voice said in thought, "is it really that urgent?" "Yes!" The four said and suddenly the letter box shut, the four heroes wondered if he had run off then suddenly the door opened slightly and a brown top hat was thrown at Clive who caught with ease. "Here's the hat!" The man snapped, "Bring it back in one piece now go away!" and suddenly the door slammed shut leaving the group in silence. "Well that was easier than I expected," Crow commented, the group agreed. "Yeah, he certainly wanted us to go" Luke said, "Maybe he's got a girlfriend." Luke laughed "He's hiding something alright," Clive said, "But we will worry about it later" He turned to Alfendi "Do you remember the name of the hotel where your meeting your father?" "It's called the Peach Hotel why?" Alfendi asked. "Well that's good news we will get you there in no time, let's go!" The group rushed off, to where Alfendi wasn't sure but Clive knew where he was going, it wasn't long after running though the crowds of people that Alfendi suddenly recognised the buildings, surly they weren't going to the Hotel Duke? But they were. "Guys why are we here I said the Peach Hotel not the Hotel Duke!" Alfendi said clearly annoyed they were wasting time! But Clive just laughed. "Well you're going to learn something else new today I will show you," Clive led the way inside the hotel, the hotel worker Becky was asleep on the counter so the group where able to go past her quietly to the back of the hotel and he pulled a curtain back revealing the doors of the lift. "Hop in Al." said Clive opening the doors of the lift "Press the button with the number -1 and you will end up to another room then climb up the ladder and you will end up at the car park at the back of the Peach Hotel". A hotel under a hotel that was clever, but by the way Clive talked it looked like the group weren't coming with him. Alfendi took the hat off Clive and stepped into the lift and pressed the button Clive had instructed him too. He felt the lift go up and up then came to a stop and the doors opened to a dull brick room, Alfendi quickly found the ladder it was difficult to climb the ladder with the top hat in his hands, he just hoped that his father wouldn't be able to tell the difference and that Luke could get the original fixed soon. He removed the round grid and came up in sunlight, Alfendi had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden natural light, and Clive was right he was now in the car park at the back of the Peach Hotel. Alfendi didn't know how much time he had but even though he was now tired he ran his fastest to the front of the Hotel doors, people where giving him strange looks but Al took no notice, he located his father sitting peacefully with a cup of tea in his hands staring out the window, but he looked up when he saw his son come over to him and dump the cursed hat on the table. "Here's your hat!" He snapped and threw himself on the other armchair. "My boy I know I gave you half an hour but I can't imagine how it took you that long to find it considering you knew where it was." "I was wrong," Alfendi lied, "It wasn't on the left side of your desk, eleven and half millimetres from your Aran fossil which you have been examining for one week and two days." He didn't think that his father believed him but at least he had 'his' hat they could get on with the boring meeting. "Oh Alfendi" His father said "I forgot to say but I got a message from the hotel from my client, I'm afraid that the meeting has been cancelled because she had fallen ill, I feel bad now that you went though the trouble of retrieving my hat..." Alfendi's didn't notice that his mouth was wide open or that people where looking at him or that his father was asking him if he was ok, he did all that for nothing! He went willingly into his sisters flower shop, made his father's hat more damaged that it already was, discovered that there was an underground tram from the Black Marker to Future London not to mention a lift from the Hotel Duke to the Peach Hotel, and visited Don Paolo! And for what?! Well he supposed it was an enjoyable adventure and he did learn a lot of new things but... FOR WHAT? All because of a Top Hat his father didn't really need! Alfendi wondered what the next adventure would be...

Well that was interesting, I do wonder what the next adventure would be. These chapters are going to have a range of different characters to focus on each with their own adventure and interacting with other characters. If I get enough reviews I will write more and if there is a character you really want to see or have something explained let me now and could become a story. Also these chapters might not always stay in the same timeline, just saying. 


	2. Clive Dove Part 1

**Clive Dove and the Jail Break Out **

**Set just after Lost Future, Clive has been sent to prison to pay for what he did and make amends his crimes but as luck would have it he is placed in the cell just across from another person from Layton's past, ****Leon Bronev. The two soon discover that a group of murderers is planning to sneak out of prison to take their revenge, but who would believe our heroes when they are criminals themselves? So it is up to Clive Dove, Leon Bronev and their new friends to stop the escape. **

It had been only eight hours since Inspector Chelmey had arrested him, he had finished his interrogation, which wasn't hard, everyone knew what he had done, he wasn't going to hide anything, though the trial was a week away he had expected to get a life sentence. Clive was imprisoned for kidnapping scientists and citizens making them believe they were in the future, nearly destroyed the whole of London with a giant robot machine, there had been some injures but luckily he hadn't murdered anyone which was one less thing on his sin list. But one thing that he didn't regret, though he would admit it was wrong, but he couldn't regret it, it was the kidnapping of Bill Harks, who was the real villain in this case though nobody would believe it, he was the Prime Minister of Great Britain. You see before Bill Harks became a Politian he worked in science he, Dimitri and Professor Layton's former lover Claire where trying to find out the secret to time travel, they were very close, but Bill Harks impatient for the fame wanted to show off the experiment before it was even tested, despite Dimitri's warnings Harks went through with it and Claire was the test subject. Of course the experiment went wrong creating a huge explosion killing Claire and those around the area Clive's parents included. Clive seeking his revenge used the fortune his dead foster mother left him and made 'Future' London of course you know the rest... Clive sat in his cell with his head in his hands, the only things there at the moment where a bed, sink, the door and the walls but it wasn't long until a gruff and authoritive voice called out. "Hey you, Bluey." Was the voice calling out to Clive, he was wearing blue after all. "New guy in the cell 0.267 come to the window." Cell 0.267 was Clive's cell, Clive lifted his head up and walked to the door, on the door was a small barred square gap where Clive could look into the other cells. He peered out, it didn't take him long to find the owner of the voice it was coming from the cell across from him and a face was looking back at him. It was an old face that probably used to be quite tanned but was now paler due to the confinements; he had dark eyes and a full head of hair; brown and grey. Clive didn't think he had ever seen this man before but he sure looked familiar. "Sorry do I know you?" Clive asked trying to keep up his polite manners this was a prison after all he was sure someone would just love to beat up a small thin boy like him, it was a while before the man spoke, and he seemed to be looking at Clive intensely like he was examining a fossil of some kind. "Sorry lad, I thought you were someone else, you are very much like a boy I know who is friends with one of my sons but you look too old to be him, in fact the likeness in uncanny." "Sorry to disappoint you sir, but I don't think we have met before but you do look familiar..." "Humph," the man grunted, "No we have not met, do you have any relatives? That's probably why you look like the guy I thought you were" "All my family is long dead," Clive said shaking his head sadly. "Sorry to hear that," the man said gently with a sincere look in his eyes, which was the last thing Clive expected to be receiving in prison. "I'm sorry to have bothered you," the man said and walked away from his own window, now Clive was full of curiosity, who was that man and why did Clive have the need to get to know him? Probably because that man might be the only friendly face he would see in a long time. But now was not the time, he walked away from the window and lay down on his hard mattress he didn't expect to get any sleep, it was going to be a long night... Xxx The next morning Clive and all the other prisoners were called out to the canteen for breakfast, Clive just followed everyone else but he kept his eye out for the old man who tried to talk to him last night, he didn't have to look long. Once Clive got his bowl of cornflakes from the grumpy dinner lady he searched for a place to sit but most of them where occupied by scary looking men with huge muscles or just really tall and thin, Clive then realized how out of place he must look, he was small for a guy his age and he didn't have much muscle on him and now he was in a place full of murderers, thieves and God knows what? The only thing he had going for his defence was his brain, his speed and of course his reputation of kidnapping the prime minster and building a city under London...I mean how many people have done that? Although Clive was confident in his abilities he first had to get his bearings of the place before he got too close to anyone, a good place would be in a dark corner where no one goes and see how that works. "You look a little lost," said a familiar voice behind him, Clive jumped in surprise and turned around to see the same man who spoke to him last night, the same man he had been keeping an eye out for he had supposed it would have been up to him to find the man not the other way round. "Yeah...kinda," Clive said smiling awkwardly, _Great now he looked like an idiot, _but the old man didn't seem that put off he just smiled and clapped his hand on Clive's shoulder. "Well don't worry lad, it's a new place and our peers aren't that friendly, come! You can sit with us." Clive wondered what the man meant by 'us' but Clive could think of nothing better than to follow the man to the far table at the back of the canteen where three other people were sat, luckily there was enough room for two more people. Clive found him squashed between a bulky bald man with a series of tattoos on his arms and another guy who was smaller and probably younger than him; he had long blond hair tied in a pony tail. The older man who had brought Clive here sat across from him next to another older man who spoke first. "Who's the new boy Leon, you don't normally take lost sheep?" Clive noticed that the older man had very few teeth and those that remained where rotting, he had longs wrinkle lines over his thin pale face with a shot of white hair sticking up everywhere and his eyes where a dull green, he looked like he had been locked up for a long time. God forbid if Clive ended up looking like that! But the man who brought him to the table whose name must be Leon turned to Clive instead of addressing the older man. "Well boy!" he said "tell us what's your name?" "Wait the minute Leon," The boy next to Clive spoke; he looked Clive up and down "You're telling me you invited this guy to our group and you don't know even his name?" "We spoke a bit last night didn't we?" Leon said nodding at Clive, Clive nodded back and then he spoke, "My name is Clive Dove," he said and took a breath, there was no use being shy in asking, "May I ask your names?" "As you have heard before my name is Leon," Leon said taking a spoonful of cereal, "Leon Bronev," then he addressed the others, "Come on guys introduce yourselves he's a part of our group you know!" "My name is Francis," the boy next to him said, he was smiling now and he held his hand out to Clive and he shook it. "They call me Geo," the old man said, this guy didn't hold his hand out to Clive but concentrated on his breakfast. The bulky man who sat next to Clive didn't say anything; he had his head down and was eating his cornflakes at such a rapid pace that Clive was worried that he would choke. It wasn't until Leon reached across the table and placed his hand on the bald man's arm that he stopped. Leon gave the man a reassuring smile then turned to Clive. "This man is John," he said, "he's a nervous wreck his guy, but don't underestimate him as you can see he is strong, the strongest here, just be nice to him and I'm sure you will have his protection because you boy don't have a single muscle on you just like Francis your best weapon is probably your brain, unless …you were stupid enough to get caught in the first place?" Clive shook his head, Leon was right his brain was his greatest weapon but he didn't know how far that would get him if some lowlife tried to beat him up but if he could make a friend like John then he wouldn't need to worry as much, he probably wouldn't even need any manipulating he would just protect Clive anyway. Clive smiled at John, "It's nice to meet you John," John turned to him and gave a shy smile and turned back to eating. "So," said Francis leaning over to Clive, "What got you banged up here for anyway?" Clive caught Leon give the younger man a harsh look. "Francis you don't ask things like that!" he snapped but Clive stepped in. "It okay Mr Bronev," Clive said, "I will answer you if you tell me why you guys are here as well." He thought that this would put Francis off but it didn't, he beamed as if this was the thing he wanted to hear. "I got banged up for hacking into the British governments computer system," He said proudly, Clive wasn't surprised, like himself Francis wasn't strong looking but he had a clever look in his eyes, but hack into the Government? Gosh would Clive love to do that find out what other dirty secrets Bill Harks was hiding... "If you're interested," the old man Geo said "I was banged up for being involved in a bombing incident, didn't kill anyone mind I was just was supporter." Clive nodded, he understood what he the old man was going on about then he turned to Leon who was playing with his cereal avoiding eye contact. "Well I might as well tell you now because you will find out soon enough;" Leon took a breath "I used to be the leader of a criminal organization called Targent." "Targent?" Clive blurted out, then he stopped and suddenly felt a little guilty "Sorry, I mean it's just that I had a small job with newspapers so I've heard about Targent before." Maybe that's why the old man looked so familiar to him, his face was probably all over the newspapers. "Yeah, I'm sure you have and you would probably know what I was capable off." Leon said spinning his cornflakes. "That's one of the reasons that no one in this Hell messes with me," Clive nodded, he wasn't going to bother with John just yet so now it was his turn to speak, but he didn't know how seriously the others would take him. "Well I'm here for kidnapping the Prime Minister and using the beat of his heart to operate my machine which was supposed to be used to destroy London, If you want to know how I did this I used the fortune from my dead foster mother to build a future London underground so I could kidnap gullible scientists to work for me while they thought they were 10 years in the future." There was silence then a second later Francis burst out laughing, everyone turned to where the noise was coming from even the prison guards! Geo just gave Clive I look of disbelief, it was only Leon that seemed to take Clive seriously. "WHATS GOIN' ON HERE?" One of the uniformed prison officers shouted coming over their table, "Nothing Bob, nothing," Francis said managing to get the words out in-between his fit of laughter. "It's Officer Williams to you Mr Drand," Drand must be Francis's last name. "Sorry _Officer _Bob," Clive had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself smirking, clearly Francis wasn't afraid to stand up to police officers and it sounded like he did this on a regular basis because the officer just sneered at him and walked off. "Well he is in a good mood today," Francis said still smirking; Leon just shook his head in annoyance while Geo finished his breakfast. Then Francis turned back to Clive "So seriously" He said "What _did_ you do?" "I just told you," Clive smirked, "I really did use the Prime Minsters heart to operate a machine." "I think he's serious Francis," Leon said who was now smiling, but looking at Francis face it seemed he still didn't believe him. "Francis can think what he wants," Clive said still smirking as he finished his breakfast. Xxx Clive was relieved when he discovered that the prison had its own outdoor area. One thing that he had worried about was never going outside and feeling fresh air again! But to be honest an outdoor area is all he could described it as, it certainly wasn't a garden, the floors where made of stone with benches drilled in scattered around, surrounding the outdoor area was a really, really high wall made of smooth brick and at the top of this wall was sharp barbed wire, there was no way anyone could escape over the wall this brick was smooth and even if you could climb on it there was always that wire in your way and also the many prison guards scattered around wouldn't help. Overall the outdoor area it wasn't big but it was just about the right size to hold a crowd of a hundred odd men but still it was better than nothing. Clive was surprised though how little prisoners seemed to be out, he remembered one of the officers calling out a list of names luckily his, Leon's, Francis's, Geo's and John's name was on the list so they stuck together. When he asked Leon about this the elder replied each floor was allowed to go outside for an hour a day so there wouldn't be too many prisoners trying to overthrow the guards. The five friends just sat on one of the benches. Francis's was jabbering on about something, Geo was drawing something with a stone on the ground and John was staring off into space, only Clive and Leon seemed to be the aware of their surroundings. Everyone of the other prisoners just seemed to be talking, having arm wrestles, laughing or just enjoying the air, Clive doubted that it was always this peaceful surely there would be fights now and again. Clive's eyes where drawing to a small group of men from this distance Clive could count about five of them standing in a huddle by the wall. Clive couldn't help but notice that their eyes were shifting nervously but had they had a determined look in their eyes like they were planning something. "You noticed it too eh?" Leon said quietly moving over to sit next to Clive, "They have been like that for two months now them lot, their up to something for sure." "Do you have any idea what?" Clive just didn't like the look of that group... "I can only guess that they are looking for a way out of here, I can't say I blame them they got a life sentence in Court after all." "What did they do?" "They're serial killers, they killed the young, old and even children! They're dangerous people alright and if they get out again...It's not worth thinking about." "If they're going to sneak out shouldn't we tell the guards?" Clive said, slightly worried now those men got a life sentence for a good reason they were dangerous cold blooded killers, at least Clive have a reason for his crimes. "I said that I _think_ that they are trying to sneak out I don't know for certain, besides even if we were sure and had some proof, the other criminals will see it as a an act of betrayal and seriously you don't want to know what happens when you betray them". Xxx Once inside Clive found himself following everyone else, luckily Clive was locked up in to something called 'Semi-Open Institution'. Clive suspected that Inspector Chelmey had something to do with it for his crimes he should be in a completely locked room but this meant that Clive had lessons. Clive was properly educated already, having grown up in a rich family and the prison had a few workshops, it seemed that one floor shared one class room, their teacher a big man, called Dave walking up to Clive with a friendly smile on his face and was saying hello to the other criminals and they smiled back he looked so care free, but looking at his body language he was ready for any of these criminals to pounce on him. He asked for Clive's name and age and they set of with work. Twenty minutes into the lesson Clive was writing down the assignment he had to do, they probably wanted to see how smart he was when he heard whispers behind him, he didn't want to turn around but he felt it was the same people who were huddled by the wall when they we're outdoors. Clive's eyes locked with Francis's they strained their ears listing to the conversation. "We have everything ready...bench." "Not tonight...the...week...hat." "Fool... Six...mess up." "Hungry...eggs." "Idiot." Those were the only words Clive and Francis could catch they wrote them down on a spare piece of paper, they didn't talk about it until lunch. Xxx After a few boring lessons that were too easy for Clive they had their lunch, Clive and Francis showed their list to Leon and Geo, John was in space as usual. "Look those guys are up to something!" Clive said, they obviously had something planned and were ready for something big, but it seemed that they would have to wait a week to do it. Leon read the notes then pasted them to Geo. "Look I suspected that," Leon said, "we all have." "Then why haven't the prison guards noticed?" Clive said annoyed about the lack of surprise and moderation of his new friends. "They probably have noticed," said Geo calmly, "but they probably don't have enough evidence or reason to act upon it all this is mere speculation." "So just because its mere speculation doesn't mean that it should be ignored particularly if people's lives are at stake". "Can't you listen to yourself?" Geo whispered forcefully so not to be heard, he leaned over the table close to Clive "Everyone eating at these tables are criminals, enemies of the law, we all did something that got us locked up here and do you know what they did hmmm?" Geo paused meeting Clive's eyes "because we are a danger to the public! _You_ did something that caused harm to innocent people that's why you are here! You are no better than anyone else in this room so don't try to play hero kid, because it's too late for you!" With that Geo got up and left the table, the others stayed where they were unmoving. Clive kept his eyes on the seat where Geo had been sitting, Geo's words slowly sinking into his brain….

Ok I think this chapter is long enough, I think this is going to be a 2 partier maybe three if pushing it. How do you like my OC's please review and I hope I kept Leon and Clive in character. 


End file.
